


Operation E.N.D.I.N.G.

by EmeraldButterfly



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Songfic, aftermath of a disaster, codename:knd, could be read as slash or friendship, please let Galactic Kids Next Door happen, space, stop the g:knd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldButterfly/pseuds/EmeraldButterfly
Summary: LOADING TRANSMISSION....LOADING...LOADING...TRANSMISSION SUCCESSFULLY LOADEDOPERATION E.N.D.I.N.G(ESSENTIALLY, NIGEL’S DECISION IS NOT GOOD)VIEW TRANSCRIPT?YES_        NO_
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

He’s standing there with a booger on his finger trying to ignore ~~Chad~~ the traitor who was screaming at him.

A tear’s running down his face as he authorizes the planetary decom.

“ _Nigel Uno...what have you done?_ ”

* * *

_I tried to imagine your reaction_   
_It didn't scare me when the earthquake happened_

It was the right decision. It had to be. There wasn’t really anything to regret, right? 

_But it really got me thinkin', the night we went drinkin'_   
_Stumbled in the house and didn't make it past the kitchen_

Numbuh 5. Nigel hadn’t enjoyed the prisoner’s comment about her.  
  


He smiled slightly, thinking about the day that he had nearly fallen asleep standing up. He was so tired, he might have even considered coffee. The caffeinated root beer wasn’t enough to keep him up, so Sector V ~~his friends~~ had fought the quietest battle in history. All that just so that he could take a nap.

A nap didn’t sound so bad right now.

_Oh, it's been a year now, think I've figured out how_   
_How to think about you without it rippin' my heart out_

Of course Numbuh 5 wouldn’t have let him do it. She wouldn’t understand.   
  


~~she’ll never have the chance to understand STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT~~

_I know, you know, we know you weren't_

_Down for forever and it's fine_

Earth had been too far gone. Any reasonable person with all the facts would have known that.

_  
I know, you know, we know we weren't_

_Meant for each other and it's fine_

He and the Supreme Leader were literally worlds away. It wasn’t like they would have seen each other much, anyway.

_But if the world was ending, you'd come over,_ _right?_

Then WHY did it feel like he was being punched in the stomach? He would have given anything right then for Numbuh 2’s homemade gadgets, a sweet smile from Kuki, even to be tackled by Numbuh 4. And as for Numbuh 5...

_You'd come over and you'd stay the night  
_

One more sleepover at the treehouse, stargazing on a summer night. He and Abby could name all of the constellations and eat candy bars all night.

_Would you love me for the hell of it?_   
_  
_

Sector V had always been so dedicated to the cause and to each other. Any one of the operatives would have done anything to help the others. (Especially Abby...)

_All_ _our fears would be irrelevant_

He had to put his personal feelings aside and do what he had to do.  
 _  
If the world was ending, you'd come over, right?_  
 _The sky'd be falling and I'd hold you tight_

He could still remember the last time he saw them. Sector V had been okay, but... _  
  
And there wouldn't be a reason why  
We would even have to say goodbye_

He had said his goodbye. He just didn’t know how final it would be.

_If the world was ending, you'd come over, right?_

_If the world was ending, you'd come over, right?_

He mentally shook of the thoughts of his home planet. This was necessary. The Earth was completely overrun with adults and teenagers.

It was the right decision.

_  
Right?_


	2. Chapter 2

_I was distracted_  
_And in traffic_

The Supreme Commander of the Kids Next Door was piloting a spaceship to the moon base. Blowing a wisp of hair out of her eyes, she put all her focus on landing. 

_I didn't feel it  
_ _When the earthquake happened_

”Another perfect landing for Numbuh 5!”

Even after all this time, she was still in the habit of talking to people who weren’t there. 

_But it really got me thinking_  
_Were you out drinking_

It took Abby a moment to remember why none of her friends had responded. They were back on Earth.... all except Numbuh 1.

_Were you in the living room_  
_Chillin' watchin' television_

All eyes were on Numbuh 5 as she entered the moon base. She had so many operatives looking up to her. Determined not to let them down, she got straight to work.

_It's been a year now_  
_Think I've figured out how_

Another transmission. Maybe this would help take her mind off of her homesickness.

_How to let you go and let communication die out_  
  


Abby was thrilled when realized that the transmission was from Sector V. It had been WAY too long since she’d contacted her best friends.

Her smile faded as she watched the transmission.

”This... this is a joke, right?”

_  
I know you know we know you weren't down for forever and it's fine_

Of course she hadn’t expected to work with Nigel forever. She just never thought she’d have to work against him.  
  
_I know you know we know we weren't meant for each other and it's fine_

She had been _happy_ for him when he joined the GKND. What happened?

Up until then, Abby had thought that it had been a really long time since Sector V had split up. But now she was wondering how in the world somebody so caring and dedicated could change so fast.

  
_But if the world was ending_  
_You'd come over, right?_

This transmission needed to be shared with all available operatives. But first, the Supreme Leader sent a reply.  
_  
You'd come over and you'd stay the night_ _  
_

State of emergency. Evacuation. Defensive efforts. 

Words and phrases that were intimidating, but still somehow didn’t seem to do this situation justice.

_Would you love me for the hell of it_

Nigel was supposed to be her friend. Her ally. The person she could come to for anything. 

Was she wrong to think that he used to care about her?

  
_All our fears would be irrelevant_  
_  
If the world was ending_  
_You'd come over, right?_

Abby was headed for Earth, ready to start the evacuation. Her logical side told her that there was no way to evacuate over seven billion people, but nothing would stop her from trying.

  
_The sky'd be falling and I'd hold you tight_  
_  
_

Red streaks flashed across the atmosphere. The attacks on Earth had begun.

_  
And there wouldn't be a reason why_  
_We would even have to say goodbye_

The Kids Next Door would stop this. They had to.

* * *

  
_If the world was ending_  
_You'd come over right_ _?_

Kuki, Wally and Hoagie were in the treehouse getting ready for their biggest mission yet.   
_  
If the world was ending_  
_You'd come over right_

The transmission from Numbuh 5 was enough to give them hope for their planet. It was amazing what three words could do for a desperate team.  
_  
_

**_I’m coming over._ **

_Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention all operatives: http://chng.it/mrjLyXcKDJ
> 
> Please sign and share!


End file.
